Nosotros en contra del mundo
by Gyojin
Summary: Ann es la hija del prodigioso ex capitán de la 12 división, y el cual le trae problemas innecesarios. Al decirle que debe viajar al Seretei por máxima urgencia, descubrirá que allí se encuentra la persona por la cual merece la pena seguir.
1. Capítulo 1

AVISO: los personajes son sacados de Bleach, no inventados por mí. Lo que salga en esta historia no tiene porqué pasar en la realidad. Casi todos los personajes son obra de Tite Kubo.

Me levanté como un día cualquiera para ir al Instituto. Otra vez más. Me quedé mirando la tenue columna de luz que iluminaba parte de mis manos, a las cuales les proporcionaba un toque de calor. Giré la cabeza, y vi el edredón rosa y con detalles blancos de Ururu. Estaba de espaldas a mí, durmiendo profundamente. Me quedé un momento pensando en lo que me esperaban esos próximos meses de clase: llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor era centrarme en ello, pero sin agobiarme. Cuando me agobio caigo en una pequeña espiral sin retorno, de la cual me cuesta una eternidad salir. Me levanté de un golpe, ayudándome con la mano izquierda, y de un salto me puse delante de mi armario. "¿Qué me pongo hoy?" una pregunta habitual que sonaba en mi cabeza. Estiré de mis vaqueros y la camiseta con la frase _"Just ain't the way it seems."_ Irónico. La llevaba la persona menos parecida a las demás en un radio de 200 Km.  
>Mi padre no tardó más de cinco minutos en presentarse para almorzar. Aún llevaba ese dichoso abanico que me ponía tan nerviosa. Era totalmente blanco, y se pasaba el día entero con él arriba y abajo. Aún no sé qué utilidad encontró en él, pero suponía que no tardaría en descubrirlo. Y eso me asustaba, ya que pocas cosas de las que hace mi padre son normales. Y en ese momento se estaba superando:<p>

- Ann, ¿qué harás hoy?  
>- Pues tenía pensado ir al Instituto, pero no sé si voy a ir, aún no tengo el uniforme, así que será mejor que espere a que…<br>- ¡Pero si así vas perfecta! Se nota que no te has puesto la camiseta por casualidad…-encaró una ceja y me sonrió, mientras escondía sus ojos debajo del sombrero machacado.  
>- Já, já. Pues sí, ha sido la primera que he encontrado. Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿y mi desayuno? –dije, mientras me sentaba en la misma silla de siempre, al lado de la puerta.<br>- Está en su estante. Tus cereales y la leche te están esperando allí – volvió a sonreírme, pero esta vez señaló el armario con su mano izquierda, ya que con la otra sujetaba el abanico.  
>- Ya, ya, bueno… la próxima vez tendré que hacerme el desayuno antes de irme a dormir, o despertarme antes… bueno, creo que tendré que hacérmelo antes de ir a dormir…<br>- Si ya nos levantamos así… mejor desayuna y ve tirando. ¡Ah! Saluda a Ichigo Kurosaki de mi parte.  
>- ¿Kurosaki? Miedo me das… a saber que conocidos tienes.<p>

No tardé demasiado en desayunar y recoger mis cosas para poderme ir al Instituto. Me despedí de todos, y estaban como siempre: Jinta y Ururu, se podría decir que jugaban fuera, mientras mi padre y Tessai estaban dentro con su té. Suspiré, y me fui directa de una vez al Instituto.  
>No paraba de pensar en ese apellido… Kurosaki me sonaba mucho. Creo que papá me habló alguna vez de un Shinigami con ese apellido, pero estamos hablando de mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Y un familiar? Seguro que era eso…<br>Al girar la calle, justo al lado del instituto, mientras estaba enredada con mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que justo delante de mí tenía a un chico, asombrosamente alto, y con una musculatura increíble. Era de tez morena, bastante como para ser del Japón. Entonces miré el color de mi piel en los brazos. Era morena, sí, pero no tanto como él. Luego, me fijé en su cabello. Era un tono marrón oscuro, el cual le favorecía bastante, y lo llevaba despeinado a más no poder. El uniforme que llevaba le favorecía, pero no demasiado. Entonces, vi que entraba en el mismo instituto al cual tenía que ir yo.  
>Aún envuelta en mis ideas, y queriendo saber más sobre ese chico, no le quité la vista de encima, y pasé por en medio de la calle sin mirar. Grave error. El chico, al oír el motor de un coche que se acercaba a toda velocidad, se giró para verme. Se limitó a cogerme de la muñeca con sólo dos dedos, y empujarme hasta su lado de la calle a toda velocidad. Me asusté de la misma velocidad que emprendí, pero recuperé la compostura y supe pararme a mí misma antes de comerme la pared de cemento.<p>

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –el chico parecía del todo preocupado. Posó sus manos encima de mis hombros, y para ello tuvo que agacharse ligeramente.  
>- Sí, claro, estoy bien. No hacía falta que me ayudases, pero gracias igualmente –le sonreí, pero sin muchas ganas.<p>

Me miró sin decir nada. Simplemente se limitó a quitar las manos de mis hombros, asentir con la cabeza, y volver a dirigirse hacia el Instituto.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Instituto de Karakura.**

Tan sólo llegar, me presentaron delante de la clase. De los nervios, no me atrevía a mirar al frente. No acostumbraba a ponerme nunca nerviosa, pero notaba las miradas clavadas en mí.

- Bueno, espero que tratéis bien a la nueva alumna Ann Urahara. Puedes sentarte donde veas que hay un sitio libre.

Tuve que levantar la cabeza a la fuerza. Entonces reconocí al chico de antes. Me estaba mirando con unos ojos desorbitados, mientras un chico con los cabellos anaranjados le susurraba algo al oído. Me fijé que el único sitio libre que había era al lado de una chica con los cabellos increíblemente largos y de un color naranja precioso.

- ¡Hola! Me llamo Orihime Inoue. Enca… -no acabó la frase. El chico de cabello anaranjado se encargó de interrumpirla.  
>- ¿Han dicho Urahara? ¿Ann Urahara? No me digas que… -sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, y su tono de voz parecía que tuviese un cierto tono de desesperación y miedo – Dime que tu padre no es Kisuke Urahara.<br>- ¿De qué conoces a mi padre? –era todo extremadamente confuso. Me pensaba que el primer día de instituto sería diferente, más reservado. Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo más posible que estuviera pasando– Tú debes ser Ichigo Kurosaki.  
>- Veo que te padre te ha hablado de mi… Porque es tu padre, ¿no? Pero podrías ser una especie de sobrina o algo así.<br>- No, tienes razón, soy su hija –me entraron ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Así que mi padre no les habló de mí? Bueno, lo encuentro "casi" normal. En realidad, no debería de haber vuelto de mis estudios en Tokio hasta el año que viene, pero quise regresar con Ururu y poder ser un poco más yo misma.  
>- Vaya, veo que el viejo se guarda alguna que otra sorpresa de última hora – Kurosaki ahora tenía las dos manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza y miraba hacia delante, pensativo. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero no parecía preocupado por nada. Un chico extraño, la verdad.<br>- ¡Kurosaki, Inoue, Urahara! Creo que podríais dejar la charla para luego –la profesora que me había presentado ya nos estaba mandando a callar. Y encima, mala señal. Con sólo un día (no llegaba al día) de clase, se había aprendido mi nombre. Pero al mal tiempo buena cara. 

**Tienda de Urahara**

- ¡Ann! ¿Cómo te ha ido el día? – papá volvía a estar con Tessai en la entrada de la tienda. Tessai iba cargado con una bolsa enorme verde en la espalda, y mi padre con el abanico colocado entre el viejo quimono que llevaba puesto – veo que por fin has conocido a Kurosaki y los demás. Pasad, pasad, tengo algo que contaros.

Oh, oh. Ichigo me miró con incertidumbre, y le devolví el mismo tipo de mirada. Orihime se puso a andar, despreocupada, seguida de Chad y de Ishida. Creo que no sabían muy bien dónde se estaban metiendo. Al pasar la segunda puerta, la que da directamente al recibidor de casa, mi padre se sentó y nos miró con cara de preocupación. Bueno, preocupación a su manera.

- Los Arrancar. Sé que con todo este tema estáis muy ocupados, pero hay algo del cual os quiero hablar: necesitan refuerzos en el Seretei. Están agotados con el tema de los ataques de Gillians, y con todo el…  
>- ¿Menos grande en el Seretei? Creo que esto se está complicando –el chico del pelo azul volvía a hablar-. Y Urahara, ¿qué intentas decir, que quieres que vayamos todos al Seretei a combatir esta plaga absurda?<br>- Sabes que no os puedo obligar a nada, sólo os lo comentaba. Pero creo que Kurosaki tiene ciertas ganas de ir. Y Orihime, ¿tú que piensas?  
>- Seguramente habrá gente herida. No sería de mala ayuda que fuese a echar un vistazo. Y Rukia-san seguramente estará por allí… -Orihime parecía que se estaba auto-convenciendo a sí misma. Ichigo estaba hablando con Chad sobre qué haría él al respecto, y después se unió Ishida a la conversación.<p>

Al ver que el tema ya estaba zanjado, me levanté para irme. Aún no sabía ni porqué me había sentado con ellos. Pero con sólo adelantar un pie, mi padre abrió el dichoso abanico:

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas, Ann? Tú aún no has decidido que hacer –la cara de incertidumbre de Kurosaki e Ishida fueron épicas, pero la mía les superó con creces. ¿Yo en el Seretei? No me había dejado ir nunca, y no entendía el motivo por el cual tuviese que ir ahora. Mire a Ichigo, para ver cual fue su reacción. Se limitó a medio sonreírme, al igual que Orihime. Creo que me estaba a punto de desmayar.  
>-Eh… ¿Se me necesita en el Seretei? Supongo que tendría que pasar tarde o temprano… Bueno, entonces creo que les acompañaré.<p>

En ese momento no me di cuenta de en qué lio me estaba metiendo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Subterráneo de la Tienda de Urahara**

Mi padre ya había abierto la dichosa Senkaimon. Por lo visto estaba ansioso de que nos fuésemos a ayudar. O de que me fuera. Quería suficientemente a mi padre como para no saber que estaba tramando algo, sea malo o bueno. Estaba acabando los últimos retoques, cuando por fin nos gritó:

- Recordad que tenéis que tener cuidado con el Dangai. Si las puertas se cierran antes de que lleguéis, es mala señal. Así que cuidado –se giró hacia Chad, le golpeó con el abanico en el hombro, y le susurró cuatro palabras. Se volteó hacia nosotros, tan sonriente como siempre, y agitó el abanico-. Recordad que lo están pasando mal. ¡Ayudad tanto como podáis!

Entonces Chad tiró de mí. Perfecto, ya sé que le dijo mi padre a Chad. Simplemente, no quiere que me quede atrapada en el Senkaimon, y quería usar a Chad como mula de carga.

-No pasa nada, Chad, ya podré correr yo sola –le sonreí para amenizar la situación. Volvió a asentir con la cabeza, y se puso a mi altura. Ichigo nos llevaba unos cuantos pasos de ventaja junto con Ishida, y Orihime la teníamos justo delante. Aceleré un poco, ya que debía faltar poco por la luz que había justo en el final del oscuro túnel. Entonces, aflojé la marcha al ver la luz cada vez más cerca. ¿Estaba segura de lo que quería hacer? ¿Era bueno para mí que los Shinigami supiesen que estoy allí? Chad y Orihime me adelantaron ligeramente, y saltaron hacia la luz antes que yo. Vacilé un momento antes de seguirlos y salté. Y me di cuenta de que fuese donde fuese, no podría ser siempre lo mismo.

**Interior del Seireitei  
>POV. Shūhei Hisagi<strong>

Estaba dando una vuelta por mi sector vigilando la posible entrada de Menos Grande. Faltaba poco para oscurecer, pero aun así se seguía viendo perfectamente. Una mariposa infernal llegó de parte de la Teniente Kurotsuchi: "_El Shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki y algunos más han llegado a la Sociedad de Almas. Se solicita de parte de algunos Tenientes la escolta hasta el Seireitei, donde el comandante quiere hablar con ellos"._ El Shinigami sustituto por fin había llegado. Todo el mundo sabía que ante el problema con los Menos grande, acudiría para ayudarnos. Y aunque algunos no lo querían admitir, nos hacia mucha falta. Estábamos en plena crisis, entre los Arrancar y la reconstrucción del Seireitei, no dábamos al abasto. Fui a su encuentro utilizando el _shumpo. _Pretendía escoltarlos yo personalmente, para así no tener que estorbar a otros capitanes o Tenientes.

Esperaba que también estuviese la chica pelirroja. Necesitábamos más gente en el 4to escuadrón al ritmo que íbamos. Y el poder del Quincy y el del chico de los puños de Hollow tampoco nos acabarían de desilusionar. Aun así, nos faltaba gente para poder solucionarlo todo… En ese momento mis pensamientos se interrumpieron. Junto con el grupo de Kurosaki, había un reiatsu impresionante, que lo podía igualar con el de Ichigo en ese momento. ¿Quién podía ser el invitado de Kurosaki? Pensé que mientras nos solucionase el problema con los Hollow ya estaría bien. Pero la verdad no fue sólo esa.

**Puerta principal del Seireitei.  
>POV. Ann Urahara<strong>

Todos se habían quedado mirándome. ¿Tanto les sorprendía verme con el traje de Shinigami? Primero pensé que la cinta azul que tenía rodeándome una parte del brazo izquierdo les parecía extremadamente llamativa, pero me di cuenta de que no era solo eso. Estaban mirando el traje en general de arriba abajo.

- Quizás… se me olvidó deciros que también soy medio-Shinigami…  
>- ¡¿Simplemente se te olvidó darnos una información así? Era un poco de esperar, pero igualmente, podría saber avisado… -el Quincy tenía razón. Era un poco de esperar, que si iba con ellos, era porque me podía defender mínimamente, no para se runa carga. Pero les podría haber dicho algo.<br>- Tu padre siempre nos deja con algún regalo sorpresa en los viajes que hacemos aquí. Bueno, ¿vamos a ver cómo están todos? –Ichigo estaba con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, pero se le fue pasando mientras hablaba. Entonces, un reiatsu se acercó a toda velocidad hacia nosotros.  
>- Creo que no hará falta que… vayáis a verlos por ahora –se quedó mirándome. Era un chico medianamente joven, pero estaba lleno de cicatrices. Una venda le cubría parte de la nariz y le pasaba por debajo del ojo izquierdo. Me llamó la atención una cicatriz que tenía desde la mejilla derecha hasta por encima de su ojo derecho, y un tatuaje en la otra mejilla con el número "<em>69<em>". Me recordó bastante a Ichigo, pero me di cuenta que en realidad podrían no parecerse en nada. Mientras me miraba, bajó del tejado en el que estaba subido, y se plantó enfrente de mí. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero no fue a causa del miedo. Todo lo contrario.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Puerta Principal del Seireitei.  
>POV. Shūhei Hisagi.<strong>

Me quedé clavado en esa Shinigami. Era la Shinigami más hermosa y diferente que por ahora hubiese visto. Su pelo era negro carbón, largo, justo por debajo de los omoplatos, y las puntas estaban perfectamente rizadas. Tenía unos ojos que pocas veces (para no decir ninguna vez) había visto. Tenían un tono azul grisáceo precioso, y quedaba perfecto con una cinta azul eléctrico que tenía atada en el brazo izquierdo. Al ponerme justo enfrente suyo, me di cuenta de que no le había quitado los ojos de encima, al igual que ella a mi. Aparté la mirada, medio avergonzado. Me dirigí al Shinigami sustituto y le conté lo poco que sabía:

- Si no os importa, me tenéis que acompañar. El Comandante dijo que os quería ver, y así informaros de la situación. Si quieres, te puedo llevar ahora mismo.  
>- Mejor. Orihime quería ir a ver como está todo el mundo y tener que curar a alguien si hacía falta. Los demás iremos a verle… -la Shinigami movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, preocupada.<br>- Dudo mucho que pueda ir a verle así por así. Simplemente, creo que no debería de estar aquí –su cara era puramente triste. Se me quedó mirando un momento, y luego rehuyó mi mirada. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero otra pregunta me pasaba por la cabeza:

- Y tú, quién eres, ¿una nueva Shinigami? –tenía ganas de saber la respuesta, pero tampoco fue lo que esperaba.  
>- No… o sí, bueno, en realidad no soy Shinigami del todo. Llevo de Shinigami lo que heredé de mis padres.<br>- ¿Padres? ¿Cómo te llamas?  
>- Mi nombre es… Ann, Ann Urahara.<p>

Entonces todo parecía distinto. ¿Era de verdad la hija de Kisuke Urahara? Hace tiempo, demasiado, me contaron lo sucedido con este sujeto. Al traicionar a un grupo de Shinigamis, convirtiéndolos en partes de Hollow, se le desterró del mundo de los Shinigami, pero no se llegó a cumplir la sentencia de muerte. Pero ella no parecía de ese tipo de personas. No, imposible. Aun así, le quise devolver la contestación. Era lo mínimo.

- Yo me llamo Shūhei Hisagi. Soy Teniente de la 9ª División.  
>- Encantada entonces –y en ese momento sonrió y cerró ligeramente los ojos. Ya no sabía que me estaba pasando.<p>

**Calles del Seireitei, zona Oeste.  
>POV. Ann Urahara.<strong>

No reaccionó tan exageradamente como yo pensaba. Simplemente, hizo una leve cara de preocupación, y luego hizo como si no hubiese oído nada. Hisagi nos llevó hasta un parte del Seireitei, donde allí, según lo que parecía, era la zona de la 13ª División. Allí, preguntó por Rukia Kuchiki.

- ¿Rukia está aquí? – le pregunté a Ichigo, mientras Orihime escuchaba impaciente.  
>- Si Hisagi ha parado a preguntar, es por que debería de estar por aquí. Y por cierto, ¿tú ya conocías a Rukia de antes?<br>- La verdad es que sí. Más de una vez, estando yo en casa, ha venido en busca de cualquier producto, o solamente a hablar.  
>- Pues no te ha nombrado… Ya no sé que pensar de todo esto –Ichigo parecía desconcertado. Mi padre ya le pidió a Rukia que por favor, no tenía por que hablarle a nadie de mi estado, y eso implicaba no decirle nada sobre mi existencia a nadie.<br>- Eso es lo de menos… ¡Rukia! –Orihime se había puesto a gritar su nombre como una desesperada mientras saludaba con la mano derecha, mientras Rukia venía corriendo hacia nosotros. Sonreí al verla corriendo de esa manera, y se plantó justo delante de Orihime.  
>- ¿Estáis todos bien? Ya me extrañaba que aún no hubieseis llegado… ¡Y Ann! Creía que tardaría en verte por aquí. Ahora puedes demostrar al mundo de lo que eres capaz, ¿o me equivoco? – asentí con la cabeza. No, no se equivocaba demasiado. No quería fardar de nada, pero tampoco quería que se me tratase de estorbo. Me abrazó fuertemente, dejándome casi sin respiración. Nos reímos a la vez, y me fue soltando poco a poco -. Venid, os voy a acompañar yo a ver al Comandante, si al Teniente Hisagi le parece bien, claro.<br>- Sí, claro, después ya me reuniré con vosotros. Hasta después –agitó la mano en señal de despedida, y paró sus ojos en los míos. Le sonreí torpemente, obligándome a mí misma a agitar la mano. Ese Teniente me hacía perder el control sobre mi misma, y sólo hacía diez minutos que le conocía. No quería ni imaginar el efecto que me produciría cuando lo llegue a tener a menos de un metro.

**Entrada de la 1ª División.**

Estábamos delante de la imponente puerta de la primera división. El miedo me recorría hasta la última parte de mi cuerpo, pero aun así conseguí poner un pie dentro del enorme jardín que había al otro lado. Casi que ignoré los arboles con aspecto milenario a la orilla del pequeño camino que nos llevaba hasta la enrome mansión. Estaba más pendiente en buscar sitios por donde poder escapar si sucediese algún imprevisto. Chad me dio un ligero empujón en el hombro, para espabilarme un poco:

- Ann ¿estás bien? –el chico era increíblemente alto como para poder levantar la cabeza y perder de vista cualquier agujero.  
>- Sí, solamente preocupada por lo que puedan decir… bueno, ya sabes, de mí en general.<p>

Chad frunció el ceño. No se movió de mi lado (por suerte) hasta que llegamos a una enorme puerta corredera. Allí había un hombre con aspecto ligeramente mayor, con el pelo grisáceo y un ligero bigote. Su cara era muy delgada, y llevaba la placa de Teniente en el brazo izquierdo. Saludó ligeramente con la cabeza, y acto seguido nos abrió la puerta. Allí se encontraba una habitación enorme, donde había en el lado derecho una mesa de oficina y una silla, donde se encontraba un hombre con aspecto extremadamente mayor. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y miraba hacia el frente. Al entrar nosotros, nos miró fijamente, sin ningún gesto en especial. Al menos los primeros cinco segundos. Al acercarnos un poco más a su mesa, empezó a hablar:

- Esperábamos que llegaseis. Por si aún no os han informado, ha habido ataques recientes al Seireitei de Menos grande, y no sólo unos pocos. Veo que… ha venido alguien más a ayudaros. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre joven?

¿Mi nombre? ¿Me estaba pidiendo mi nombre? Íbamos mal. O no tanto.

- Eh… me llamo Ann Urahara.

El viejo abrió ligeramente los ojos. Me miró de arriba abajo, y acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Este día tenía que llegar tarde o temprano. Hace tiempo que te fuiste, ya ni recordaba esos ojos ceniza. Te pareces a tu madre –ese hombre también lo decía. También decía que esos ojos eran los de mi madre.


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Lo siento, hoy el capítulo será un poco más corto, ya que no tenía mucho tiempo. En el próximo intentaré explicar un poco más de todo. **_

**Karakura, 100 años atrás.**

Mamá y yo llegamos de la Sociedad de almas en invierno. Mamá no quería seguir en la sociedad de almas, por el simple motivo de que tendría que vivir con toda esa gente que quiso matar a su marido despiadadamente. Así que renunció a seguir en el Rukongai, pese a sus responsabilidades. Papá amaba muchísimo a mamá, tanto que daría su vida por ella. Y por mí.

~·~·~

Llevábamos diez años en el mundo de los vivos. Yo había crecido bastante, y mamá cuidaba de mí junto con padre. Ella ayudaba a mi padre cuando era necesario, sobretodo le daba un golpe de mano con las mercancías, transportándolas de un lugar a otro. Se lo dejábamos a ella porque no tardaba nada en transportarlo con el shümpo, pero un día de mayo tardó demasiado en llegar. En realidad, nunca llegó a casa.

Salió papá con Tessai a buscarla. Estaba bastante preocupada, ya que nunca hacía tarde en ningún pedido. Mientras esperaba a que llegasen, me senté en el comedor a esperar con unas galletitas que me compró Tessai la noche pasada. Tenía miedo, y fueron los quince minutos más largos de mi vida hasta que papá entró a toda velocidad por la puerta, me cogió en brazos y me sacó de casa. Vi cómo le salían las lágrimas de los ojos. Yo también lloré, imaginándome que pudo haber pasado esa noche. Y mis pensamientos no fueron por mal camino.

**POV. Tessai**

La imagen que tenía delante de mí era horrible. Bleir estaba en el suelo estirada sangrando por la altura de la cintura. Al girarme, Kisuke ya no estaba detrás de mí. Supuse que había pensado en Ann. Intenté ayudar a Bleir si aún quedaba una mínima oportunidad, pero por lo visto todo era inútil. Lo que estaba viendo era el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer e Kisuke. Y la madre de Ann. Cogí a Bleir y me la llevé a una pequeña colina situada a dos kilómetros del pueblo. La enterraría allí, sin causar ningún estorbo a Kisuke.

**POV. Ann Urahara**

Papá me llevó lejos de casa, en un pequeño apartamento situado casi a las afueras de Karakura. Me abrazó fuertemente durante unos largos minutos, y al separase y quedarse mirando mis ojos color azul ceniza, me susurró al oído:

-_¿Sabes? Tus ojos son iguales que los de tu madre. No por el color, sino por las ganas de vivir que desprenden. No pierdas esa luz, Ann. Pase lo que pase, o lo que ya ha pasado. Si dejas que tus ojos derramen lágrimas, que sea por algo importante. Llora de felicidad, llora de tristeza. Pero no por tonterías. ¿Me lo prometes Ann? ¿Me prometes que serás feliz?_

Esa noche lloré más que nunca. Exactamente lloré durante veinte noches seguidas. Papá no se separó de mi ni cuando me quedaba dormida.

Con el paso del tiempo, poco a poco me fue contando lo que pasó esa noche. Encontró un rastro de Hollows, pero no eran Hollows normales; era un rastro de Adjuchas, por lo visto tres. Papá me llevó a otra casa pensando que era un ataque de la misma Sociedad de Almas, pero su conclusión no fue la acertada. Regresamos a casa cuando acabó de investigar todo lo sucedido con mamá. Los cinco años siguientes fueron de los más duros de mi vida.

**Habitación del capitán de la 1ª División**

- Tenía que volver, aunque no sé si he hecho bien en venir –toda esa valentía no sé de donde salió. Recordar a mamá siempre me hacía volver más confiada, pero no hasta el extremo de hablar de tú a tú con el mismísimo Comandante.  
>- En realidad, toda actual ayuda es bien recibida. Aunque si hubieses llegado en otra etapa, te hubiésemos recibido con los brazos abiertos. No todos los días se tiene a una celebridad como tú en el Seireitei.<p>

¿Celebridad? Lo que me hacía falta. Quizás mi madre sí, incluso mi padre, pero yo… yo sólo soy la hija la cual sigue los pasos de sus padres. Eso era todo.

- Pero, ¿ya os conocíais? Ann, creía que erala primera vez que venías –Ichigo no entendía nada. Su cara era de desconcierto, mientras yo le miraba con incertidumbre. ¿De verdad no le habían contado absolutamente nada, pero nada de mí? Me daba cuenta que mi padre exageraba al decir que nunca le habló a nadie de mí.  
>- Ann nació aquí, pero no se crió. Algunos llegamos a verla de pequeña, pero pocos shinigamis pueden hablar de ello. E Ichigo, debería de darte las gracias por traerla aquí. Aunque, la verdad, ya era suficiente tener a alguien con un poder como el tuyo, has traído a Ann. Aunque no lo parezca, todas las Divisiones estamos agradecidos.<p>

Nadie debería de saber que soy. Quién soy. ¿Cómo él pudo saberlo con sólo verme una vez? Me conoció de pequeña, sí, pero sólo con ello no puede saber tanto sobre mi vida, o simplemente, quizás, estaba subestimando al viejo de la larga barba blanca que tenía sentado justo enfrente de mí.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Estuve ocupadísima con el instituto, así que este fin de semana si hay tiempo escribiré un poco más y me daré algunas vacaciones e.e**

**Exterior del sector de la 1ª División**

El viejo Comandante me pidió ir a dar una vuelta a solas con él. Parecía un hombre extremadamente grande, pero en realidad era muy ágil. Esperamos a que Ichigo y los demás se fuesen, para mi desagrado, y nos dirigimos al hermoso patio que había visto al entrar en la mansión de su División. Se sentó en la pequeña tarima que separaba el suelo de la casa con el del jardín, y con un gesto de la mano me invitó a sentarme a su lado. Guardé las distancias, y esperé a que él me hablase antes de intervenir. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero al fin habló:

- Tengo una pequeña propuesta para ti, Ann. Y la verdad, espero que lo consultes con tu padre, y, evidentemente, que lo aceptes tú. Llevamos unos años bastante delicados. Teníamos unas divisiones en medio buen estado, y justamente tres capitanes se nos van en estos momentos. Necesitamos gente fuerte como Ichigo. Y como tú. Has recibido el mejor entrenamiento que un Shingiami pueda tener, y espero que no quieras desperdiciarlo…  
>- Ya sabe que no soy la shinigami que espera. Sabe que no se puede ser Shinigami así por así en el mundo de los vivos, que se tiene que recurrir a una opción.<br>- La hollowficación, lo sé. Ichigo también está sometido a ello, y aun así es Shinigami.  
>- Pero es sustituto. Le acercáis con una mano, y a la vez con la otra la apartáis. Tiene que entender que piense eso con lo que me han contado del prodigio.<br>- Si le acerásemos del todo al mundo de la Sociedad de Almas, le arrebataríamos su motivo por luchar: la familia y amistades. Es mejor tener un motivo firme por el que luchar, que una simple idea estética.  
>- Entonces… ¿Kurosaki está aquí por el ideal de defender a sus seres queridos?<br>- Sí. En realidad, no se hubiese echo Shingiami si no fuera pro defensar lo que más le importa. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿qué dices sobre mi propuesta? Al menos, inténtalo. Pasa un día como shinigami en alguna División. Y eso no quiere decir que no puedas volver más al mundo de los vivos, evidentemente.  
>- Lo… Lo hablaré, supongo. No es algo que pueda decidir rápido –me quedé pensando un poco, aunque, la verdad, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer perfectamente.<p>

**Algún rincón del Seireitei.  
>POV. Shühei Hisagi<strong>

Esa shinigami me hipnotizó todo el rato que he estado a su lado. Y su nombre me encantaba. No era un nombre japonés, y mucho menos típico, y eso ya la hacía suficientemente especial como para añadir que tiene la combinación de descendencias más increíble que he conocido nunca. Su madre, una ex Shinigami, popular por su increíble destreza innata con la Zampaküto, pero también por ser una heredera directa de una de las cuatro noblezas. Su familia se encargaba del ataque directo contra enemigos, una especie de defensa. Pero al dejar la herencia únicamente en manos de su padre, el clan Kuchiki se ha encargado de supervisar también las responsabilidades de Bleir-sama.

Todo este lío de familias la aparté a un lado para centrarme únicamente en lo que había visto de ella. Una belleza innata, por supuesto. También se pasó todo el viaje riendo con Inoue-san, y eso, en el fondo, me alegraba. Me gustaba verla feliz inconscientemente de mí mismo, y la conocía de poco. Recordé que lo más probable es que estuviese cerca de la entrada a la 2ª División, así que me dirigí hacia allí. Necesitaba ver que estaba bien. En este mundo de locos, la mínima sospecha es poca para poder evitar el daño.

**Rukongai.  
>POV. Ann Urahara.<strong>

Me fui de la charla con el viejo enseguida. Era un hombre con una sabiduría desbordante, y eso me asustaba. La gente que maneja poder siempre me ha dado motivos para desconfiar, pero el viejo no. Y la verdad, su propuesta me pareció atractiva. Hacía tiempo que buscaba alguna manera de entrenar a _Trebuzonda_ de manera diferente, ya que con mi padre no podía. Tanto luchar con él al final te acaba siendo inútil, ya que te aprendes sus movimientos, lo conoces extremadamente bien… al final nada es lo mismo, así que, ¿por qué rechazar una propuesta así? Y por lo que dijo, si no me gustaba, me podría ir, y no me impediría ver a Ururu y los demás… eso estaba bien.

En ese momento, vi que el chico que nos acompañó antes venía en mi dirección. Me acuerdo perfectamente de su nombre. Hisagi. Me quedé helada cuando lo vi por primera vez. Prácticamente la mitad de mi cuerpo no me respondía con el sólo hecho de tenerlo ligeramente cerca. Se puso justo enfrente mío al llegar a una velocidad considerable.

- ¡Urahara-san! ¿Cómo fue con el Comandante? –dijo, medio sonriendo. Yo también lo hice, y también sonreí enormemente para mis adentros.  
>- Fue bastante bien. Por lo visto, le interesa que me quede un tiempo en las 13 Divisiones para observar mis dones. Y, si todo va bien y yo me vea animada, quizás hasta me quede.<br>- Entonces, ¿más tiempo aquí? Eso está muy bien –cuando dijo eso, hizo una ligera pausa -. Eso querrá decir que ya te deben haber asignado una División, ¿no?  
>- Pues sí. Si mi padre habla con el Comandante o conmigo de cualquier forma, entonces empezaré a entrenar. O no sé muy bien como irá.<p> 


End file.
